


She's Such A Good Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Smut, face riding, my fucking mom walked in while i was writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe says, “You’re so wet.  Do you get this wet for anyone else?”All Beca can do is shake her head vigorously.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	She's Such A Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimplefavor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplefavor/gifts).



Beca isn’t entirely sure how she ended up in this…position, just that it was Chloe’s idea. 

Beca isn’t entirely sure how she ended up in this…position, just that it was Chloe’s idea. 

They’re both naked sitting on the bathroom floor of their swanky hotel suite, and there’s a floor-length mirror in front of them.

Chloe’s behind Beca, her chest flush to Beca’s back. And Beca’s on display in the mirror.

If Chloe hadn’t spent the night warming Beca up, teasing her at dinner with the studio reps by rubbing her hand up and down her thigh under the table while Beca tried not to choke on her food, whispering scandalous things in her ear in the cab on the way home, Beca’s not sure she could have been talked into this. As it stands though, Beca would do anything Chloe told her to at this point.

“I just want to watch you, baby,” Chloe says in a low gentle tone reaching around to spread Beca’s legs so she can see everything.

Beca complies and reaches a hand down, dipping into herself, shocked by how wet she already is (she’s pretty sure she’s dripping onto the floor), wetting her fingers and toying with her clit.

All while Chloe watches, her eyes shifting down to stare at Beca’s splayed pussy then back up to make alarmingly demanding eye contact with Beca.

“You’re so hot. I just want to watch you make yourself feel good,” Chloe whispers, letting her lips brush up against Beca’s ear.

Beca can’t help but shiver in pleasure at Chloe’s instruction and praise and she pushes her fingers into herself (she’s too far gone to be sure how many, just that it’s enough). She’s so wet it’s making a ton of noise.

“That’s good baby,” Chloe says and Beca starts to fuck herself faster. It feels so satisfying and everything is enhanced by watching the expression of pure lust and desire on Chloe’s face.

It’s hard to sit upright but Beca’s trying to remain in control of at least one facet of her body so she tries to multitask. She’s working her fingers in and out of her wet cunt, along with keeping herself upright, presenting just like Chloe wants.

As her pleasure builds, she can’t help but sink backward just a little against Chloe’s body. She can sense dampness between Chloe’s legs and realizes she hasn’t even touched Chloe.

Chloe’s getting off just watching her.

“That’s so good baby, you’re doing so good,” Chloe says softly behind her.

The idea of being Chloe’s pornography and Chloe’s quiet but urgent encouragements are too much for Beca to bear.

“I’m gonna, Chloe, I’m gonna…” Is all she can get out.

Chloe’s anchoring her from behind.

“Come for me Beca. Be a good girl and come for me. I want to watch you come.”

Beca spills over losing all control of herself, coming _hard_ and sinking fully into Chloe’s embrace.

Beca gasps and heaves with Chloe clutching her from behind. Her heart and head are both pounding, and she can’t catch her breath.

Chloe runs a hand over her shoulder and down her body. She grazes her fingers over Beca’s spent sex and it makes Beca flinch. 

Chloe says, “You’re so wet. Do you get this wet for anyone else?”

All Beca can do is shake her head vigorously.

“Answer me, Beca. Use your words,” Chloe says patiently, sliding her fingers around on Beca, then slipping one slender digit inside her.

“No. No one else. I don’t get wet for anyone but you.”

Beca tenses up a bit and Chloe pushes further inside her teasing a bit.

“Good girl.”

Chloe finally withdraws her hand and Beca lets a long sigh out but before she can relax Chloe is pulling her roughly around and in for a hot kiss. Then Chloe manages to push Beca down while still catching her head in her palm before it crashes into the tiled floor.

Once Beca is lying on the floor Chloe pulls herself up until she’s upright with a knee on either side of Beca’s head. Beca can’t help but stare up at the glisten between Chloe’s legs as she straddles Beca’s face.

“My turn,” Chloe says sweetly, but everything is happening so fast it takes a beat for Beca to understand what’s going on (ok maybe she’s a little punch drunk from the savage orgasm she just had).

Chloe gives her an expectant look and says, “Your tongue, Beca.”

Beca snaps into realization and opens her mouth, offering her tongue up to Chloe.

“That’s good,” Chloe says, and she lowers herself down onto Beca’s tongue.

Beca _loves_ this, absolutely _loves it_ when Chloe makes use of her mouth this way.

She drags her tongue back into her mouth vigorously and swallows hard to show Chloe her appreciation. It tastes so good. Chloe murmurs in approval and starts to bob her body slightly while Beca works her tongue up and down, and in and out of Chloe.

“Jesus baby, _yes_ ,” Chloe says with craving dripping in her voice.

She rocks her hips again and again and Beca uses her tongue and lips in a fervor, trying to make Chloe happy.

Chloe moves against her almost lazily, enjoying herself, taking her time and Beca looks up. The sight that meets her eyes is downright erotic and will stay with her for a long time after this night.

Chloe’s placed her hands out on the mirror in front of her and is leaning on them. Her eyes are alternating between glancing down at Beca’s mouth from time to time and watching herself in the mirror, clearly enjoying the view of her own body.

The scene makes Beca positively ache and she moans long and hard as her stomach twists in pleasure, watching Chloe, watching herself.

“Beca your mouth feels _so good_ , fuck,” Chloe breathes out.

Beca can sense by the slight increase in liquid that Chloe’s getting closer and she wraps her arms up and around Chloe’s thighs and runs her tongue insistently over Chloe’s clit.

“Oh God, oh God.” Chloe continues to get more and more worked up, pushing her hips down harder and harder, riding Beca’s face unrelentingly.

Beca’s jaw starts to burn but it’s easy to ignore with the image of Chloe hungrily watching herself get closer and closer to getting off in the mirror.

“Close. Don’t stop.” 

As if Beca needs to be told. Chloe lets out a loud, sharp moan without ever breaking eye contact with herself in the mirror, and Beca is pleasantly surprised at the tiny gush of extra liquid in her mouth. She swallows everything she can, wanting to please.

Chloe lifts off Beca’s mouth and settles back a bit so now she’s straddling Beca’s chest. She runs a hand through Beca’s hair in a lackadaisical fashion and says, “You were such a good girl tonight.”

If there’s anything Beca wants Chloe to say about her, it’s always going to be, “She’s such a good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL THINK BECA'S A TOP *sobs*


End file.
